Forever Young
by Margaritaville01
Summary: In Breaking Dawn, there wasn't enough bonding between the sweet little family of Bella, Edward and Nessie. This is a cute, fluffy story about their family and spending quality time with one another. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Cullen**

The Volvo pulled up in front Charlie's house. Me, Edward and Nessie were going for a quick visit to Grandpa's house, and then we were going shopping, at Nessie's request. And, we really did need to go shopping. Nessie needed a dress for Sam and Emily's wedding.

"Hey, kids!" Charlie exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Nessie squealed as Charlie lifted her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?"

"Your only granddaughter," I mumbled.

"She'd still be my favorite, even if I did have other ones," Charlie defended himself. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Hey guys," Seth shouted from the living room.

"Seth, what're you doing here?" Edward asked, walking into the living room.

"My mom was cooking over here, and I came for lunch. She had to go to the supermarket for some stuff. I brought my Halo game and I'm trying to teach Charlie," Seth explained.

"And I suck at it," Charlie admitted.

"Oh, you should see Edward, Emmett and Jasper playing Halo." I snorted. "They've got Nessie playing it too, now."

"Are you any good, kiddo?" Charlie asked Nessie.

"Good? She's great! She beats me and my brothers like it's nothing," Edward answered for her.

Sue came in then. "I'm back—oh, Bella! It's always good to see you."

"You, too. Here, let me get those." I took the groceries from her arms and carried them into the kitchen and helped her put all of them away. Edward and Ness had joined the game, so it wasn't like we were going anywhere any time soon.

"So, how have you been, Bella?"

"Everything's pretty great. We were going to get Nessie a dress for Sam and Emily's wedding now, but—" I gestured to where Edward and Nessie were hitting their controllers like crazy, yelling at the TV, "—it seems like I'm going to be here for a bit."

I giggled.

"Ah, yes, the wedding," Sue said sadly.

"What—oh, right. Well, yeah, they invited us, and Jacob's going to be the best man, so…" I trailed off, feeling awkward. I knew that Sue was going to the wedding. After all, Emily was her niece, and she would be there to support her. But Sam had broken her daughter Leah's heart, so I'm sure he was a touchy topic.

"Oh, Jacob. How is he?" Sue looked around. "Rather, _where_ is he?"

I laughed, knowing how Jake could always be found wherever Nessie was. "I made him go back to school. He's fallen behind, and I want him to graduate from high school when he should. If he's going to be with my daughter, he's got to be smart."

Sue laughed. "You're so motherly. It's sweet."

I would have blushed, but that was impossible. Then, I heard the sounds of men groaning and a little girl laughing and clapping.

"How? How did she manage to beat us?" Seth complained.

"That's my little girl," Edward said proudly.

"Edward, would you rather stay here with my dad and Seth instead of coming dress shopping with us?"

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?"

"Hey, I figured you would jump at the chance to get out of dress shopping!"

"As much as I would like that, how would you get there?"

"Um, I would take the car?" It was kind of obvious.

"I want to go with you to make sure you're okay," Edward argued.

"Edward, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"But I'll miss you," he tried.

"Momma, I think he wants to come with us," Nessie said, patting Edward's head.

"Fine, but you're not going to bother us, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted me.

"Alright, we'll see you guys soon," I waved good-bye to Charlie, Sue, and Seth.

Once we were back in the car, I asked Edward, "Okay, so what was the real reason you want to come with us?"

"Well, look at you. You're so beautiful. And—" he lowered his voice and brought his lips to my ear, "—your shirt is pretty low. I don't want any guys looking at you," he admitted.

"That's why?" I laughed. "You're so overprotective! Edward, I can take care of myself. I'm pretty powerful, you know."

"Yes, but that won't stop people from thinking about you inappropriately."

"What else is there?" I asked, knowing there was another reason.

"I don't want people thinking they can look down on you. You look so young, and you'll have Renesmee with you. People won't understand…"

"I don't care what they think."

"I know. I don't care what they think either. But I don't want them thinking bad things about you, because you deserve to be regarded of highly. I will make sure that you get what you deserve."

"That's pretty sweet." I took his hand in mine and kissed his cheek. I turned around in my seat so I could see Nessie, looking so cute in her little booster seat. "You have the sweetest daddy, Renesmee."

"Will you tell me a story about you and Daddy before I was born?" Nessie lived for stories about us. I have to admit, when Edward and I were dating, our lives were certainly… interesting.

"I'll tell you one," Edward offered. "When your mom came to Forks, all the boys wanted to date her. But she didn't want to date them, and let them down the nicest way possible." Edward paused. "Except for me. She practically jumped at me."

"I did not," I grumbled.

"Sure. So anyway, I was taking her to the prom—you know what that is?"

"Of course I do, silly!" Nessie giggled.

"Well, we were going there. And one boy, who wouldn't take no for an answer, called me on my cell phone as we were driving to prom. And he was very angry. He thought Bella was going to go to the prom with him, and showed up at Grandpa's house!"

Nessie laughed, and I smiled not only at the memory, but at my sweet daughter's laughter. What a beautiful sound.

"Of course all the boys wanted her. I mean, she's gorgeous, isn't she? You get your looks from her," Edward went on.

"Edward, what are you talking about? She's a spitting image of you!"

"I have to disagree. I would be kind of worried if that was the case. I mean, then she would look rather masculine, if she was an _exact_ replica of me."

"You know what I mean."

"We do have the same features. But the beauty part comes from you."

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

I turned on the radio, and Edward and Nessie, at the same time, said, "Oh, I love this song!"

Edward had gotten Nessie to like all of the songs he liked. Which meant they had the same taste in music. Rosalie and Alice had been a bit pissed when all the guys drilled it into Nessie's head that Disney music was bad. Which meant I didn't have to deal with the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Thank goodness.

When we finally got to the mall, Edward helped Nessie out of the car. We each took one of her hands and swung her arms.

We stood in front of the mall directory. "Okay, so we're going to go looking for a dress, and then to a few other stores. You, mister, are not going to follow us around. We want to have Bella/Nessie time. Is that understood?"

"Yes. I understand that you're trying to get rid of me." He pouted.

"Oh, you know that's not the reason," I whispered in his ear. He kissed me on the lips, getting quite enthusiastic. "Save it for later." I winked at him.

"Okay. Call me when you want me to come find you."

"Alright. Where are you gonna go?"

"The music store. Where else?"

"Okay, see you later!" I pecked him on the mouth, and then Nessie hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Daddy."

"I'll see you soon, my angel. Go pick out a pretty dress, alright?"

***

"Honestly, Nessie? You like this one?" We'd picked out the perfect dress for the wedding a while ago, along with some sparkly bracelets to go with it from Claire's. We were now in Old Navy, and Nessie had decided she was going to pick out clothes for me. So I was now in the fitting room with her, inspecting myself in a dark blue top she'd picked for me.

She nodded. "That color is pretty on you." I smiled. This was Edward's favorite color. He raved about how it looked lovely on me.

"Okay. I'll get this one."

"Finally, you like something I picked out!"

I picked her up and kissed her. "You are too cute, you know that?" She squealed with laughter as I tickled her sides.

My cell phone started ringing, and I didn't have to be Alice to know who it was.

"Hello?"

"I'm bored. Can I please come find you?"

"Yeah, I guess you can come. We're just about finishing up in Old Navy. I still have a couple of stores I want to hit, but you can tag along." I grinned wickedly when I thought of which store that was.

"Okay, Old Navy? I'm coming to find you."

**Edward**

You could only spend a certain amount of time in a music store, so I'd moved on to the book store. But it was monotonous, and I missed my girls. So I was really relieved when Bella told me where she was. I was rushing to meet her.

When I was nearing Old Navy, I saw Bella and Nessie in the thoughts of the cashier.

…_Really pretty. But so young. She looks like what, twenty? And the little girl looks five or six. Well, if she got pregnant at sixteen… Yeah, that's probably what happened. She's so hot, all the guys would've been rushing to—_

I blocked that out. I shuddered.

"Daddy!" Renesmee waved.

"Hi, baby." I picked her up in my arms. "Hello beautiful," I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Hey handsome." Bella over dramatically batted her eyelashes at me.

"Alice is going to kill you when she finds out you went shopping at Old Navy," I chuckled.

"Well, I grew up in middle class. I never went shopping at Armani, and I turned out just fine. This is what I like, and Nessie likes it too," I defended myself.

"I like you best when you're not wearing anything," I whispered so low that even Nessie wouldn't be able to hear it.

_Oh, yeah. Definitely pregnant at sixteen. But I can see how. They're frickin' supermodels. That kid is adorable. Most pregnant teenagers don't really have a great relationship with the father of the kid. But these people...of course they would stay together. I would definitely stay with her if I was the dad of her kid. _

I guess I wasn't so annoyed at the cashier anymore. Though Bella had been pregnant at eightteen, not sixteen, he hadn't thought anything bad about Bella or Nessie. He'd even thought nice things about them. The girl cashier next to him, however...

_Ugh! Super hot guy alert. But look at that! He's a daddy! Great. Why are all the good ones taken? I wish I could look like her. I could get any guy I wanted if I looked like that, and make a pretty kid, too. They should have a reality show:_ What It's Like to Look Super Perfect and Have a Super Perfect Kid and Live a Life of Perfection Because You Look So Perfect!_ I hate her. She must be so loved, by her baby and her boyfriend. Look at the way he's holding her, the way they're standing together! I can almost feel the adoration coming off of them..._

Well, she was just jealous, but I did feel a bit sorry for her when she thought of how she was desperate for someone to care about her like I cared about Bella. I could understand that.

Once we had paid for everything, I took all of the bags from Bella.

"Okay, I just have one more store I need to go to."

"Lead the way."

**Bella Cullen**

I walked into Victoria's Secret and glanced behind me to see if Edward was following.

"You have to go in here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Why do you have to shop here?"

"Because," I put my hands on his shoulders and whispered quietly so that Nessie wouldn't hear, "all of my panties are ripped into shreds."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because, a certain husband of mine is very impatient." I giggled.

"Oh." Then he grinned wickedly. "Emmett would be so proud."

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "Come on."

"Why don't you go in and get what you need, and I'll wait out here with Nessie?" he suggested.

"Nessie is already in there, Edward." I motioned to where my daughter was staring at a mannequin in awe. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Bella, I feel uncomfortable," Edward said, running his hand through his hair, trying to avert his eyes from the pictures of the half naked girls, but failing, because anywhere you looked, there they were. He looked to Nessie for support, but she was too busy resting her head against my breast with her arms wrapped around my neck. "Here, why don't I take Nessie?"

"No," Nessie mumbled. "I want to help Momma."

"Go hang out at the door, Edward."

"Fine."

I started picking out different undies. Nessie held up a black one.

"Pretty," she sighed. She was obviously tired after our shopping trip.

"It is pretty. Thank you, baby." I kissed the top of her head. "You're exhausted. Go to sleep, angel," I cooed.

"Okay…"

I had picked out enough underwear for an army, but I needed them, with the way Edward was…

I took them to the register to pay, where the girl behind the counter cooed at Nessie. "She's so sweet. Adorable! Is she your little sister?"

I smiled. "No, she's my daughter."

"Aww, she's so cute!" the girl exclaimed, though I could tell by her face that she was shocked that Nessie was my daughter.

"Thank you."

Edward looked very relieved when I announced that I was done. He took my bag, and I wrapped both my arms around my baby. She breathed softly, and I could feel her warmth on my breast. Nessie loved to sleep on me. Maybe it was the extra protection she felt from me, or the love in my embrace. Whatever the reason, I loved to hold her in my arms and watch her innocent face as she slept. She was my baby, my daughter.

I knew from before I even knew she existed that I loved her.

That much would never change.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I hoped you liked this. I noticed that Breaking Dawn had almost no real family bonding scenes, so I decided to try to fill the void. What do you think?**

**This story will be a mini-story. I will update and continue this. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter:**

**Bella Cullen**

At home, Edward put the bags on the floor in our room while I laid Nessie down on our bed.

"Edward," I whispered so I wouldn't wake her up. "Can you go make Nessie something to eat? She'll wake up soon, and I think she's hungry. Her little tummy has been growling. Did you hear it? It's so cute."

Edward chuckled. "I'm just glad she's been liking human food more. She's a growing girl, she needs more than just blood."

Recently, Nessie had been eating human food more. I never forced it on her, except we had a rule that she had to eat something each week. Usually it was a rare steak, and honestly, it didn't even smell that bad to me. But now, she was trying different things, and eating about three times a week.

I sighed, looking at her peaceful face. Maybe she was uncomfortable in her jeans, I thought. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking them off for her, so know she was just in her pink t-shirt and her pony undies. I pulled off my own jeans and top, and grabbed a mint green t-shirt instead. I lay next to Nessie, wrapping my arms around her. She was so warm, so youthful… I kissed her nose, and she scrunched it up in response, her eyelids blinking open.

"Hey baby," I said softly.

"Hi Momma!" she said brightly. She looked around. "Oh! I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. It's okay, though. We left right after that, so you didn't miss anything."

"Oh good!" Then she looked down at herself, and placed her hand on my cheek. She was wondering where her pants went.

I laughed. "I took them off, baby. I wanted you to be comfy." I reached down and tickled her stomach. She giggled gleefully, and tickled my shoulders. I laughed, and we rolled around, being goofy.

Edward walked in then. "Daddy!" Nessie squealed.

"Well, you girls look like you're having fun. I'm joining the party."

"You have to take your pants off first," I told him.

"What?"

"Nessie and I are in our undies. So, if you want to play with us, I'm sorry, but no pants." It wasn't that big a deal. Edward walked around in his boxers all the time. That's what dads did, you know? Well, not my dad, or any of the dads I knew, but I know that it's a typical dad/guy thing. It's just more comfortable.

So Edward took off his jeans and collapsed on the bed next to us.

"Whoo! Sexy, sexy," I teased him.

"You know it." He stuck his tongue out at me, then took Nessie.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's double team Mommy," he whispered.

Nessie squealed and jumped on me, and Edward grabbed me from behind. I screamed in laughter. Edward and I shared a look, and I knew what he was thinking. He let go of me, and we both tickled jumped up and tickled Nessie's sides. She shrieked.

"Daddy, I thought you were on my team!" she protested between giggles.

"Sorry, sweetie. I switched sides."

Edward leaned in and kissed her left cheek at the same time that I kissed her right. I patted her butt. "Edward, is her food ready? I thought you might be hungry, Nessie."

"I am, a little."

"Well, come on sweetie, I made you—"

"Pastrami?" she cut him off.

"That's good. You're good," he said. They got off the bed and walked hand in hand to the kitchen in their undies. It was the cutest thing I ever saw.

I quickly fixed the bed and joined them.

"So where's Jacob? Isn't school done for the day?" Edward inquired.

"Oh, remember that thing he and Seth were talking about? That whole Let's-Set-Leah-Up-With-That-Hot-Guy-In-My-Math-Class thing? Yeah, it's in action today."

"Oh, Leah's going to be pissed."

"Not if the guy is really nice and good-looking," I playfully elbowed him.

"I thought Leah was planning on moving up to Canada next year. What's the point of setting roots down here?"

"That is. Seth wants her to stay here."

"Why? The girl is extremely unhappy."

"I know. They think a boyfriend will make her happy. But I honestly think it's a stupid idea. The kind of pain Leah is in can't be healed by a Band-Aid!" I exclaimed.

"I thought they were trying to fix it with a boyfriend, not a Band-Aid," Nessie piped up, food all around her mouth.

"Yeah, you've got me a bit confused. Where do Band-Aids come in, exactly?"

I chuckled and explained while I wiped her mouth. "Well, Band-Aids cover up injuries, right? Think of this boy as a Band-Aid. Trying to cover up the pain. It won't work."

"Ooohhh," Nessie and Edward nodded simultaneously as if they understood, and then the confused expressions were back in place. "I don't get it."

"Forget it, guys." I sighed. "You never cease to amaze me with how alike you are."

"She's Daddy's Little Girl," Edward said, his eyes shining with pride.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello," I answered it.

"Bella. Okay, if a guy wanted to charm you on a date, what would he bring you? Chocolate, or flowers?"

"Flowers, definitely." I rolled my eyes.

"What kind?"

"I don't know. How do you want Leah to see this guy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to her to think he's a really nice guy, or a hopeless romantic, or a super sexy beast…?"

"Seth!" Jacob yelled. "Do you want Leah to see Kyle as a nice guy, or a hopeless romantic, or super sexy beast?"

I heard Seth answering in the background. "Leah's always liked super sexy beasts. Let's go with that. Kyle, you want to come off as a super sexy beast?"

"Okay, super sexy beast," Jacob confirmed.

"Have him hold a single rose in his mouth, and then he can give it to her. How's that?" I rolled my eyes. I honestly hadn't thought he would actually choose super sexy beast. I was trying to be funny. As I was with this suggestion.

"Alright, got it! Thanks, Bells!" He hung up before I could say anything.

Edward was hysterical, having heard everything. "Poor Leah," he mumbled.

**Edward Cullen**

"Alright, I'm going to the supermarket, and then I have a few other errands. Edward, help Nessie with her long division. She's just getting the hang of it. Then after that you giuys can do what you want." Bella gave us each a kiss. "I love you guys. Have fun. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye!" She walked out the door.

I rubbed my hands together. "Okay, Ness. How about that long division?"

_I already did it_, she thought.

"No you didn't. When?" I challenged.

"This morning. You guys thought I was playing, but really, I was doing math! And I'm awesome at long division! I read a trick about it in my book, and I'm good at it. I'm all done!"

"Let me see it," I said. I sank on to the couch while she ran and got the math work that Bella assigned her every other day. Every answer was right.

"Nessie, you are one amazing little girl," I said, amazed.

"I know that. Can we play Rock Band now?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

We were just finishing up with "Wanted Dead or Alive", when Jacob burst through the door.

"Hey Edward. Hi Nessie!"

"Jake!" she screamed.

"Oh, goodness, you haven't seen each other for a day! I can't imagine what it'll be like when she's a teenager." I shuddered.

"Shut up," Jacob said playfully.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that request cannot be accommodated to."

"You talk like a nerd, Edward."

"You talk like a hooligan, Jacob."

"Touché," he said.

"So, how was your scheme with Leah last night?" I asked.

"She was super mad! We were like, 'Leah, we've taken the liberty of unknowingly setting you up', and she got so irritated! She felt bad about just leaving Kyle there, but she just left."

"So why are you here, Jacob?"

"Bella said she would help me with my homework. Where is she, anyway?"

Renesmee, who was still in his arms pressed her hand to his cheek. "Oh, great. Now what am I going to do about my homework?"

"I can help you. Or Nessie can. Either way, you'll have the assistance of someone smarter than you."

"Oh, you're so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

**Bella Cullen**

I got back home, opening to the door to find Edward, Nessie and Jacob playing Rock Band. Nessie was banging on the drums, Jacob was playing the guitar, and Edward was shrieking out the lyrics to "Are You Gonna Be My Girl".

"Big black boots, long brown hair…"

I shook my head. "Hello, everyone." I put my grocery bags on the kitchen table, then went back into the living room, where they finished up their song.

"Hey Bella," Jake said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi Smelly," I teased. I kissed Nessie's head. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yup," answered Jacob. "I finished history in fifteen minutes flat."

"I was asking my daughter."

"Oh."

"Yes, I finished," she said.

"Good. Now we can all play Rock Band," I said with a smile. "I kick butt on bass."

**Edward Cullen**

After a few songs, Nessie and Bella told us we had to stop so they could watch some show that Nessie wanted to see.

"Hey, Edward. I wanted to ask you something," Jacob said as the two of us headed to the kitchen.

"What?"

"I need help writing my best man speech. I have no freakin' clue why Sam would pick me. I didn't know he liked me that much. The guy needs more friends. So now, what do I write? I gotta say something nice. I mean, I got this much so far." Jacob pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and began to read. "Sam proposed to Emily. Emily said yes. They are in love. They are getting married. Emily makes good food." Jacob looked up. "How's that?"

"No, seriously. Where's your speech?"

"That_ is_ my speech," Jacob insisted.

I shook my head. "You need mental help. I didn't even think you were that stupid, but you have proved that you really are."

"Will you help me then?"

"Listen, Jacob. I am the king of best man speeches."

"When have _you_ had to give a best man speech?"

"At Emmett and Rosalie's weddings."

"_Weddings_? Once wasn't enough for them?"

"Rosalie likes the attention. Emmett likes the honeymoons."

"Figures," Jacob muttered. "Well, since you're so experienced, are you going to help me?"

"Yes. Only to prevent everyone's embarrassment. If you deliver the speech you're currently writing, it will go down in history. I don't want Nessie to suffer."

"Aww, you're the best!" Jacob punched my arm.

"Come on, let's get to work."

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it! I LOVE this story, though like I said, it will be a mini story. There are more chapters to come, though! Okay, so the scene with Bella, Edward and Nessie in their underwear was so fun to write. I got to picture a pants-less Edward! And then, cute little Nessie and her pony undies! Pony undies are cute! Come on, picture a cute little girl in pink pony underwear. I hope you don't think I'm weird, or that I have an underwear obsession. I don't. The whole underwear thing kind of shows how close they all are. There is a method to my madness! ;-)**

**I don't own Twilight. But you all know that already. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extremely sorry for the delay in updates. But, I finally got this new chapter out! Enjoy.**

**Bella Cullen**

That night, after Jacob had left and Edward and I had put Nessie to bed, we were snuggling in our huge white bed, waiting for our daughter to be unconscious so that we could start our, er, nightly activities.

Edward was in his boxers, and I was in my black cotton nightgown. My head was resting on his chest, and he was running his hand down my back, kissing my hair.

"Mmm," he whispered. "Baby's asleep."

I giggled, and our night began.

***

A few hours later though, Edward's face contorted in pain.

"Oh! Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nessie. Oh, my poor baby," he whimpered. "Bella, get your clothes on."

"Edward! What's wrong with Nessie?!" I just about screamed.

"Bad dream. Oh, my God, that's too much for a baby to take. You know how vivid her dreams are..."

I had my cotton nightie on in less than a second. I bent down to see where my panties were. They were ripped up into shreds. Had the circumstances been different, I would have been quite aggravated with Edward. These were the cute lacy black ones with the bows that Nessie picked out for me that day we'd gone shopping! But my baby was having a horrible, scary dream. She got her vivid, over-active subconscious imagination from me. I felt so horrible. What kind of nightmares were going on in her little head?

We heard a shrill cry coming from her room. We were at her bedside in no time, not caring about anything else at that moment—not even the fact that I had no panties.

Nessie was shaking, and tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks, soaking her whole face. She screamed, and the whites of her eyes were red.

Edward lifted her into his arms. "Angel, don't cry. Don't cry, princess, it was just a dream. Daddy and Mommy are here. You're safe, you're safe," he cooed, trying to soothe her.

"Daddy!" she shrieked. "Daddy, they came to get us. They came and, and, and..." She couldn't finish, because she was broken off by a round of hysteria.

"What happened, baby? What was your dream about?" I asked carefully.

She placed her hand on my cheek, and my mind was filled with an image that seemed somewhat familiar. And completely terrifying.

It was a replay of the scene when the Volturi came to get us. Except with an alternate ending, one where all the Cullens ended up on the ground, dead, leaving Nessie and Jacob alone with a bag of fake passports and birth certificates.

I gasped. It was by far the most hideous image I'd ever seen. And my baby had seen it thinking it was_ real_. I ripped her out of Edward's arms and brought her into mine, showering her face with kisses.

"Baby, it's all right," I tried to comfort her. "That will never, ever happen. I swear to you, we will always be safe. Nobody will ever touch us."

She nodded and buried her face in my neck.

"Mommy?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do I have to go back to sleep?"

"No, Nessie. You don't," I assured her.

"Come on, Ness," Edward said, taking her from my arms. "We'll go watch TV."

"Okay," she sniffled.

I was about to follow when I realized that I should get some underwear first. When that was done, I went back into Nessie's room to get her favorite stuffed animal, Wolfie. Jacob had gotten it for her. Wolfie had bite marks all over him. Other little girls kissed their dolls goodnight. Mine liked to bite them. Yes, my daughter could be strange.

As I was turning to leave, something shiny on Nessie's bed caught my eye. I picked it up. It was... It was Nessie's locket. The one I'd given to her for Christmas. She never took it off. She said it protected her from bad things.

I placed my hand on my unbeating heart. Maybe Nessie was right about that. Maybe it did protect her.

I checked it to make sure it hadn't broken. It was fine. The clasp must have slipped somehow.

I made my way into the living room, where Edward had Nessie on his lap. They were watching some cartoon, and Nessie was giggling feebly through the tears that still ran down her face.

"Hey, baby. Look what I've got!"

"Wolfie!" she exclaimed happily, seeming to have forgotten about her nightmare—at least momentarily. I tossed her the stuffed animal, and sat down on the couch next to her and Edward.

"And look what else I found." I showed her the necklace.

She gasped. "My locket! Oh, that's why I had the bad dream."

I fastened the locket around her neck. "You'll be safe now, Nessie," Edward assured her, rubbing her back and taking my hand. "I will always make sure that my two girls are always safe. Always," he declared.

Nessie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy. I love you, Momma."

"We love you, too, precious Renesmee."

___________________________________________________________________

**I know it was short, but still sweet. I kinda thought it would be cool for Nessie to inherit Bella's crazy weird vivid dreams. I also thought that the whole Volturi thing was a kind of haunting and scary thing for a little girl to go through, and that it would haunt her a little bit.**

**Again, this is a mini story, so I still have a few chapters I want to write. Review and a new chapter just might be waiting for you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry. I meant to update the day after I updated the last chapter, but I couldn't. I didn't make any promises though, but I'm still really sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Edward Cullen**

I fastened my dark blue tie around my neck, and walked from our closet back to our room, where Bella and Nessie were giggling as Momma tried to do her hair.

"Alrighty, I think we got it!" Bella announced.

Nessie turned to face her mother, and all the hair that Bella had tried to do up in a pretty little hairstyle came tumbling down her face.

"Dang it! I thought we had it that time! Your hair is too thick. Here, let me try a simpler hair style. This one isn't working." Bella set to work again, grabbing random locks of Nessie's curly hair and placing them in random positions.

I shook my head. "Women and their hair," I muttered.

Bella looked up to me. "Oh, look at you, Mr. Handsome. You look so hot in your suit."

"Oh, why thank you. And you two look absolutely lovely," I complimented.

"Momma and I match!" Nessie said.

"Yes, you do." She was right. Bella was wearing a short light green and white dress, which was nice and short and showed her sexy, strong, pale, sexy legs, (which were very sexy), and Nessie was wearing a dress in the same color green with sparkles and a little ribbon in the front. I instantly felt left out.

"Hold on," I told them. "I'll be right back."

_Wonder where Daddy went?… I wonder how Momma ever did _her_ hair when she was little… hee hee! She has no clue…_

Nessie continued to giggle as Bella attempted to do her hair, while I searched through Alice's extensive tie collection. I found one just the right color and quickly replaced the blue one.

"There, now we're all color coordinated," I said as I emerged from the closet. Then I took sight of Nessie. "Oh dear, what are you _doing_?"

"Trying to do this kid's hair! But she has so freakin' much of it, it's impossible!" Bella whined.

I looked at the scene in front of me. Nessie was sitting in front of Bella's vanity, facing the mirror, with Bella behind her. A whole stash of hair supplies were lined up on the vanity: a brush, ribbons, bows, clips, you name it, and it was there on that vanity.

"Why don't you do something easy? Like a braid, or whatever you girls do? She's a little girl going to a wedding, love, not the prom."

Bella growled at me. "You be quiet, Edward."

"Yeah, Daddy, stay out of our—" a giggle burst through Nessie's lips, "—_hair_."

We all laughed at that one. "You're so funny," Bella cooed, and began to pull a brush though Nessie's hair. "Now—how about that braid?"

**Bella Cullen**

Once Nessie's hair was all nice and pretty with one sparkly green barrette on each side, and a small little braid that went down the middle of the back of her hair, it was time for me to put the finishing touches on my outfit. Nessie watched me as I pinned up the front part of my hair with a big barrette decorated with real peridot stones, and slipped my feet into my white and tan wedge heels. I tied the ribbons into neat bows, and then looked up into the mirror. I was all set—except for one thing.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come tie my dress for me?"

He was behind me in a flash. "Of course," he said in my ear.

Edward tied a perfect bow with the big ribbon on the back of my green and white paisley dress. When he was done, he pinched my butt.

I swatted his hands away. "Let me see your outfit."

"Bella, I know how to dress myself." He rolled his eyes.

"I know. I just want a better look at you in your delicious suit. Mmmm." He slowly rotated for me, and as quick as lightening, reached out and pinched his butt.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Cullen, I do believe you just got a taste of your own medicine."

"Wait a second, I'm confused. Did you make me turn around just so you could do that, or do you really think I look hot?" He cocked his head to the side with this adorable pretend-confused face on it.

"A little bit of both," I told him, and kissed his mouth. "Now go get the gift and start the car. Nessie and I will be there in a moment."

He nodded and left.

I waved Nessie back over to my vanity as soon as he was gone.

"What is it, Momma?" She smiled when I showed her the pink sparkle lip gloss. Alice had introduced her to the invention, and she thought it was the most fun thing in the world.

I squeezed a bit of the sheer baby pink stuff onto my finger, and carefully glided it over Nessie's small lips. I didn't approve of the lip gloss most of the time, and usually she only got away with it with Alice or Rose. But today was a special occasion. Besides, she was just too cute.

She puckered her lips to spread the lip gloss expertly.

"And now we're perfect. Come on, baby, let's get going."

I lifted her into my arms. She smiled and snuggled against me. My beautiful little nudger. I was glad that the dream she'd had two nights ago had not affected her very much. She was still happy, giggly Nessie.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Let's rock and roll!"

She laughed breathlessly, and I ran to the Cullen's main house. When we arrived, we were welcomed by an angry Alice.

"I don't remember buying that dress for Nessie," she said sourly.

"Because you didn't!" Nessie piped. I shushed her.

"How could you go shopping without me, Bella?"

"We do it all the time!" Nessie told her.

"Oh, is that right, now? I can't believe you, Bella. That's so unfair! And I couldn't even see what was happening because of Ness! Why—"

"Leave her alone, Alice," Edward came to my rescue.

"I'm just curious. Why can't you go shopping with me?"

"Because, Alice, shopping with you just isn't fun! I like to shop at my own pace, at my own stores. I don't _like_ Armani!"

"Whatever, Bella. As long as Nessie still likes shopping with me—" she threw Nessie a look and she nodded, "—then I don't need you. See if I care if you don't wear designer clothes. You can wear rags for all I care. See if Edward likes that!"

"Whatever comes off easier," Edward shrugged.

I smacked his chest. "Not in front of the baby," I murmured.

"Whatever. That dress that you are wearing is designer, though. I knew you would like it." She beamed, and it seemed that her anger had disappeared. "And," she began, her voice reluctant, "that dress you picked out with Nessie is actually…cute. I guess you're not totally fashion impaired."

"Wow, what a great compliment!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll see you after the wedding." I hugged my sister-in-law and kissed her cheek. Nessie did the same. Jasper was upstairs, I could hear him…

"What's Jasper doing?" I asked, curiosity getting to me. I knew the other Cullens were hunting.

"Oh, he's looking for a light bulb. The one in the kitchen went out."

"How many Uncle Jaspers does it take to change a light bulb?" Nessie giggled.

"Just one," he answered coming down the stairs.

"Well, it's too bad we can't stick around and watch you change the light bulb, since we have more important things to do, like watch paint dry. But you two have fun!"

I waved, and left the house, heading for the garage.

"Oh, I know you're not watching paint dry," Alice called. But we were already in the car, buckled in, and leaving for the wedding hall in Port Angeles.

________________________________________________________

**There! I threw Alice and Jasper into the mix, and the other Cullens may make appearances too. In the next chapter we will see Sam and Emily's wedding, disco music, and Bella and Jacob making asses of** **themselves! Review, I want to know what you guys think. Also, if any of you have any family experiences you want me to include, please, give me your suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!**

**Bella Cullen**

The wedding of Emily Young and Samuel Uley was absolutely lovely. They were glowing with joy, and I remembered how I felt on my wedding day: like the luckiest person ever, which I was. The happiest woman on earth, which I was.

We moved on to the reception room. It wasn't a gigantic ballroom, because they didn't need one. Like my wedding, the guest list was relatively small. With Nessie clinging to my back and Edward holding my hand, I threw my arms around Emily. "Congratulations," I told her earnestly. "You guys are going to have a beautiful life together. Hey! Maybe your babies can play with mine!"

"Bella, they just got married, what, ten minutes ago? I'm sure they want to hear all about having babies right this second," Edward chuckled.

"No, that's okay, my grandma and Sam's mom just said the same thing. They were all 'Emily, when are we getting grandchildren?' and 'Emily, I can't wait till you have kids', that sort of thing. And I really do want kids, soon, eh-hem, Sam."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he told her.

"You look really pretty, Emily!" Nessie squealed from my back.

"Nessie!" Both Sam and Emily smiled. All the wolves, girlfriends of the wolves, and parents of the wolves who had met Nessie had fallen in love with her. Of course they did, my baby was the most perfect creature in existence.

Emily held out her arms for Nessie, and I placed her with Emily. "How's the little princess doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm really good. And I'm not a princess. Princesses are ignored by their daddies and married off to princes they don't even know." Nessie wrinkled her nose.

"We wouldn't want Daddy picking who we marry, would we, Ness?" Emily laughed and kissed her forehead. "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you. Of course you have. Heavier, too. That's a good thing. You don't wanna be scrawny, you wanna be strong."

"Yes, so she can fight off all the princes that want to marry her." Edward paused, then fake-coughed Jacob's name.

"All right, Cullens! Time to go find our table," I announced. Edward handed Sam the gift, a card stuffed with a thousand dollar check, and we heading to Table Four, the table we were assigned to. Seth and Jacob were already seated at the table, with sodas in their hands.

"Hey, where'd Leah go? She was here just a few minutes ago," Seth looked around.

I felt a sudden stab of pain in my heart, and it was all for Leah. Leah, who had bravely walked down the aisle toward the man she loved, knowing that he was about to marry another woman, her cousin. Leah, who had worn the purple bridesmaid dress and a smile that I knew was as fake as Nessie's sparkly plastic green ring. Seeing Leah looking heartbreak square in the eye just to make her cousin, who was getting it all, even happier broke my own heart. I knew how it felt—knowing that the only thing you wanted in life was being taken away from you in front of your very eyes, and not beeing able to do anything about it.

Leah was hurting now, I was sure of it.

I made my way to the women's bathroom, passing many Native American relatives and friends of Sam and Emily. When I got to the bathrrom, there was only one person in there, whose sobs filled the air.

"Leah? How're you doing?" I asked softly, knocking on the door of the stall she was in. Her sobs grew louder.

"What do you think?" she cried, and opened the door. Her face was streaming with tears, her make-up all ruined. "I tried to do the right thing for Emily, my cousin. It's not her fault. But still. Seeing her happy. Seeing him happy because it was her. Not me. I'm not happy, not me. It once could have been..." She shook her head. "Do you know, Bella, that I had my whole life planned out? My whole future, and it involved me with him. I pictured this day, except it was _me _in a white dress."

She shook her head. "The only reason I'm confiding in you is that you've felt this way. You've sort of known about heartbreak. You've felt it. Except you got your happy ending. He came back. Sam is not going to suddenly realize that he made a mistake and come back to me. Unless there's such a thing as a counter-Imprint.

"It's like being in a curse, no choice over who you love. I wonder, does he really love her, or is it just the Imprint making him think he does? Emily is the best person, and I love her, and want her to have happiness. But did it really have to get in the way of mine? Who is in charge of these things? But it's not her fault. I still love her." More tears poured out of her eyes, and I could barely make out the last part through her hysteria.

"And I still love him," was what she said.

"Leah, this world isn't a perfect one. You know that, I know that. But perfection, true, long-lasting happiness, it does exist. Sometimes we have to go through bad times to find it. I know that I have. Leah, I know you will find it yourself. You will be happy. You deserve it," I told her with conviction.

She wiped her eyes. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. A lot of things haven't worked out for you, but after stormy rain, there are clear skies, they're waiting. You have to find your way out of the rain. Until then, just... use an umbrella."

She laughed through her tears. "You know, I'm really starting to like you. I guess all bloodsuckers aren't totally bad." She smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you. I needed that. Someone to listen. To tell me it's gonna be all right." We hugged, and held hands as we walked back to the table.

"Hey, Leah. You okay?" Seth asked his big sister, his voice laced with worry.

She took a seat next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, bro. Just focus on how you're gonna get out of Emily making you do your Britney routine." The siblings laughed at an inside joke, one I couldn't be happier about not being included in.

**Edward Cullen**

From hearing Leah's thoughts, she was very grateful to Bella for helping her. I understood Leah, and not only because I felt the pain by reading her mind. It had to be hard for her just to be here, let alone be a bridesmaid. But Leah wanted to "sew things up and get out of here." She wanted to put on one last act to show she was over it, she was okay.

An act, indeed.

Of course, my sweet, kind Bella had gone to help Leah, and now Leah was thinking of their conversation. The usual poison in Leah's thoughts whenever she thought of Bella were gone—she was realizing how caring Bella was.

Nessie climbed out of my lap to sit on Bella's.

"Hello, Nessie," Leah smiled. No matter how much Leah hated us bloodsuckers, she couldn't help but love Nessie. Nobody could.

Some of the other wolves sat down at the table, and soon we were all talking about which wolves would be the next to marry.

"And so, I was all, what the hell are you doing, you big idiot? And he was like, I'm trying to propose to you! It was the funniest thing," Kim giggled as she retold the story of Jared's proposal. "What about you, Bella? How did Edward propose to you?"

All eyes stared at Bella. She would be blushing right now, if she could.

"Um, he got down on one knee and gave me the ring?" she tried.

Everyone laughed. "Seriously? Whoa, I never would've thought," Paul snickered. "It must be something juicy, if she's not telling."

Bella just smirked and darted her eyes towards Nessie, seated in Rachel's lap.

Everyone ate—except the vampires in the room gave their food to the wolves--and then music started playing, and Sam and Emily had their first dance as husband and wife. Other couples joined them for the next song.

"Hey, as a general rule, the maid-of-honor's got to dance with the best man," Paul laughed, taking Rachel's hand.

"Yeah, if you don't, it's like, a crime. The DJ will harass you," Bella told Jacob and Leah, who were making faces at the idea of dancing together as if the other had cooties. "I know from experience. I had to dance with Phil's younger brother at my mom's wedding. I didn't want to, because the poor guy would have had his feet trampled on, but the DJ was annoying the hell outta me, and my mom was busy making out with Phil to defend me." Bella shuddered.

So Jacob and Leah ended up slow dancing with each other, sticking their tongues out the whole time. Seth was holding Nessie in his arms and swaying, and telling Nessie corny jokes. And I danced with my wife.

"You know," I whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow is a holiday."

"Is it? Which one?"

"The first day I ever saw you is tomorrow's date."

"The day when you wanted to kill me, but you decided to wait until you saw me naked, and then decide if I was still worth it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what was going through my head that day." I shook my head. "I married my lab partner. How cute."

She giggled. "We'll have to do something special tomorrow to celebrate this _holiday_. Hey, tomorrow's Sunday, right? Let's sneak back into Forks High and find our old biology class. And we can find our old lab table, and have some fun!"

"What kind of fun do you speak of?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She winked.

**Bella Cullen**

We were all having a blast. The wolves, though most of them were under aged, all got alcoholic drinks and were kind of tipsy. When a disco song from the seventies came on, I squealed, feeling kind of crazy myself. "Oh my gosh, we've gotta dance to this song!"

Edward and Nessie were out of the possible dance partner category, because both of them despised disco.

I pulled Jacob up. "Jake, dance with me!" I took his hand and led him to the dance floor, doing the dumbest dance moves _ever_to the beat of "Stayin' Alive". We did the classic disco moves, and the hustle, too. I heard Nessie giggling over the music and the noise.

"Daddy, Momma and Jake look so silly," she said.

"Yes, sweetie. That is the effect of dancing to disco music. You have no choice but to look silly. That's why disco is bad," he told her solemnly, as if he was telling her never to talk to strangers.

Nessie scrunched up her cute little nose, and I knew she was disapproving of the song--but she enjoyed me acting like an idiot. She thought it was entertaining. I even saw Edward chuckling at my killer dance moves.

Before we knew it, it was time to leave. We said good-bye to all our wolf friends, knowing we would see them soon.

In fact, Jacob would probably be at our house the next day.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all liked this chapter. A lot of things I didn't plan on just wrote themselves onto the page—the whole thing with Leah wasn't planned, but I think it had to happen, the closure with Leah and Sam, but also the bonding with her and Bella. After all, they might be step-sisters soon! If Charlie and Sue get married, and I hope they do, but I don't think I'm going to write about that one. Maybe I will, though, because that would be cool. Would you guys like that? Please review your ideas, comments and questions. I really appreciate all your support!**

**Also, if you are a reader of Rock This Country, my other story, I am sorry for not updating in such a long time, but there is a chapter in the works right now, and I hope to have it out soon! **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD!!! Recently my homie Tori (bellandedward4evr) informed me that I hadn't updated this story for like 3 months, and I'm sooo sorry.** **So I'm making it up to you with this smexy chapter. After this, I think I'll do one more chapter, and then this mini-story is complete! I think. Unless you have suggestions..... In which case, please tell me! Thank you for being patient with me. Y'all are the best. So, without further ado, the next chapter!!!**

"I'm so excited," I squealed. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Edward smiled at me. "Come on. This way. And make sure no one sees you. That could be big trouble. And please don't fall off the side of the building."

"I'm not human anymore, Edward. I'm not going to fall off." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure?" In a matter of seconds, he grabbed both my hands and pulled them so I lost my grip, and we both tumbled to the bottom of the building our old biology room was located in at Forks High.

"You jerk!" I screamed, play punching his chest. "That was not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?" he countered.

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

"Excuse me, but I came here to do naughty things with my husband on top of our lab table. But since you don't seem to be interested anymore...." I walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry, love. I still want to do naughty things with you!"

I abruptly turned around and jumped into his arms. I caught him off guard, and we ended up on the floor.

He attacked my face with kisses. "Hey, hey, save it. We still haven't gotten into the biology room yet."

"You sure it wasn't the chemistry room?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, honey. You think you're funny, but I'm afraid you're not." I smiled innocently at him.

About fifteen minutes later, Edward and I were in the semi-familiar biology the classroom.

"So this is where it all started. Where it all began. That's actually kind of surreal to think about," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I mean, what, three years ago, this very day, we saw each other for the first time. And now, not too long later... We're married, and we're happy, and we have the most beautiful daughter in the world..." I trailed off.

"I remember that day very clearly," Eward began.

I snorted. "You remember everyday very clearly. Vampire sense, remember?"

"Shh, stop interrupting. Let me finish. So, I wanted to taste your blood so bad. I wanted to kill you, right then and there. If you had told me that in a couple of years, the two of us would have been in love, and married, with a baby... Well, I wouldn't have believed. But now, it's hard to picture how I didn't go crazy without you all those years. You and Renesmee are my life. I love you. And let's just say I'm very happy I didn't kill you."

"I love you," I said softly.

"The first time you told me that, you were asleep," he said.

"I believe the first time you told me that, you compared me to a lamb and you to a lion."

Edward growled. I baahhed in response.

"So, which one of these tables is ours?"

Edward got up from the table we were seated on and walked down the rows of tables. "This one," he said suddenly.

"How do you know?" I inquired.

He pointed to the side of the table, where _B + E_ was engraved on the side. I gasped.

"You did that?" I looked up at him incredulously. He nodded.

"Well," I said as I hoisted myself up onto the table. "I _love_ this lab table. It seems like it's officially ours now, huh? You know, sometimes, towards the end of the year, I would daydream about the things that we could do up on this table here. Would you mind if we tried a few of them now?"

The look in his eyes told me he wouldn't.

*******

"So did you two have fun?" Rosalie asked as she secured the bow in Nessie's hair.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

Rose gave me a knowing look. "Well, Nessie told me all about the _hairy_ situation you faced yesterday." A giggle escaped her lips.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "When you were trying to do my hair yesterday, Momma? Remember?"

"Oh, that. Yeah." I smiled. "I never said I was good with hair. That's what you're for."

"And apparently, what _I'm_ for," a husky voice said.

I whirled around and burst out laughing. There was Jacob, with his hair up in clips and bows. Not only that, but he was wearing pink blush and red lipstick.

"Lookin' sexy, Jacob," I gasped out through my giggles.

"Shut up. You're just jealous you're not as hot as I am." Jacob puckered his lips and struck a pose.

"Of course. So what else did you guys do today, other than using Jacob as an oversized Barbie, huh?"

"We watched a movie," Rosalie said, scowling into space for some reason I could not comprehend.

"Yeah! We watched _Firehouse Dog_. And guess what, Momma?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I want a dog!"

"But Ness," Edward said, walking into the living room, "You already have a dog."

She stared at him in confusion.

"Jacob," he said like it was obvious.

"That's what I told her! Thank you," Rosalie exclaimed.

Nessie ignored Rose and Edward, looking at me pleadingly. "Momma?"

"I don't think so, love," I said, sitting on the couch with her and smoothing her hair.

"Oh, okay. Well, why not?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a dog when you live with a whole bunch of vampires. Little puppy would be scared."

"OH! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Getting a doggy would be very bad." She furrowed her brow. "It's a good thing you said no!"

"Nessie, I'm making cake. Would you like to lick the spoon?" Esme came into the room.

"Ooh, I wanna lick the spoon! Esme!" Jacob shot up out of his seat and darted to the kitchen. He grabbed Nessie and slung her over his shoulder on his way.

"Hmm," Rosalie mused. "I really do think that having a dog would be good for Nessie. I think we should put Jacob on a leash. Get him some dog food, put it in a dog bowl, let her feed him... walk him, that kind of thing. We could get him chew toys..."

"I can hear you, you know!" Jacob shouted from the kitchen.

"You're supposed to!" she yelled back.

"Rose..."

"No, I like Rosalie's idea. We should most definitely take it into consideration," Edward said, nodding.

"For Nessie's sake," Rose added.

"For Nessie's sake," Edward repeated.

"Guys, really?" I shook my head. "Where are Jasper and Alice? And Emmett?"

"Emmett is right here," a booming voice came from the top of the stairs. "Ali and Jazz went to hunt, but Uncle Emmett here is way cooler than that! Hey, where's Ness? I got something to tell her."

"Right here," she said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Cool. Get over here." She trotted over to her uncle and sat on his lap. "Guess where we're going in a couple of weeks?!"

"I don't know, just tell me!"

"We are going to Disney Land!"

"What? For real?" Nessie squealed.

"All of us are going. Even Jacob. I just arranged it." Emmett smiled proudly.

"Emmett, I think you're forgetting something really important," I said, really confused.

"What?"

"Um, it's really sunny in California, and in case you haven't noticed, all of us _sparkle_ in the sunlight!"

"Chillax, Bells," Emmett said. "We'd go after sunset, of course. The rides are all still open. I just think that going to Disney Land is a human experience Nessie needs to have while she's still young."

I had to hand it to him, it was a good idea. Nessie seemed so excited, too. And apparently, it was already a done deal.

"Alright," I conceded. "We're going to Disney."

Nessie's face lit up. She jumped into my arms, and Edward put his arms around us both.

Nessie jumped up. "I think I should start packing."

"From now? Nessie, we're aren't going for a couple of weeks," Edward reminded her gently.

"Oh. Well, we are going to California anyway. It's hot there. And most of my clothes are for cold Washington weather!"

"You'll have to go shopping with Aunt Alice," I grinned.

"Oh, she'll just _love _that!" Nessie smiled and clapped excitedly.

"So will you, Ness. Don't try to doubt it," Edward grinned.

"I never said I wouldn't."

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! I know it isn't much, but it's something.** **And yes, the next chapter will take place in Disney! So, please review! Any ideas y'all have, I would definitely appreciate it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been WAAAY too long. But, here it is. Finally. The conclusion to my pointless, fluffy ministory! Thank you for sticking with me and reviewing my story. Well, here it is! **

**Bella Cullen**

The flight to California was actually pretty fun. Nessie sat in between me and Edward. She asked him a question about airplanes every ten seconds. Apparently, air travel fascinated her. This was her first time on an airplane, and she was psyched.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting behind us, studying maps and brochures of Disneyland, deciding which rides to go on. Alice and Rosalie were talking about the shopping they would be doing, and Jake, who was sitting on the other side of me, had stolen the coloring book and crayons the flight attendant had given Nessie and was now hard at work coloring a picture of an airplane. Moron.

"Jake, didn't you bring anything with you? Something to keep you entertained on the flight?"

"What, like a book? You expect me to read for entertainment?" Jacob hooted with laughter. "That's a good one, Bells."

I threw a bunch of magazines at him. "Here! How about a magazine?"

His eyes never left the coloring book. "So I can read about some pointless people who are in pointless reality shows and get paid to do nothing?"

"_Sports Illustrated_?" I said hopefully, holding up the magazine.

"Nah, that's all right."

"Swimsuit edition?"

"Ew, no."

"Jacob, you're seriously just going to color all day?"

"Why does that surprise you, love?" Edward chuckled.

"Shut up Edward! You're the one playing Nintendo DS!"

"So? I'm playing with my daughter? And what's wrong with video games anyway? All of us play all the time," he pointed out.

"You're playing Nintendogs!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I named him after you, Jacob. I'm currently teaching it how to roll over. Very obedient dog."

Nessie giggled at this. "He's so cute, Jakey! He looks just like you!"

Eventually, Nessie decided that she wanted to sit with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

"Nessie!" Alice bubbled. "I know we already watched all the Disney classics. But I found this show that looks really promising, from Disney Channel! It looks really good. It's about a psychic girl, like me! Will you watch it with me? I bought the whole first season for you on your iPod touch. It's called _That's So Raven_. Please will you watch it with me, Ness?"

**Edward Cullen**

When the plane landed and we were waiting for our luggage, Alice and Ness were singing the theme song to that show they'd been watching.

"What have you done, Alice?" I complained to my sister.

"Oh, shut it. Let her be a kid, a girl, while she still can be," Bella whispered. "I'm really glad Emmett planned this trip for her, for us. She only has a limited time to be a kid; and we only have the same amount of time to enjoy it."

"You're right." I sighed.

This was for Nessie. Everything, for Nessie. For my angel, my princess. I never imagined I'd have a daughter; never thought it was possible. I was so thankful for her. And for Bella. I never thought I'd have my own little family. After years and years of being in a family, surrounded by happy couples, I had my own family. My two girls. My loves. I picked the little one up and held her, and wrapped an arm around the bigger one. I looked down at her. Beautiful. She was wearing a yellow tank top and...

Oh, how I loved being so much taller than my wife.

**Bella Cullen**

I didn't think life could be more perfect. It was later on in the night. The rest of the Cullens and Jacob had decided to let us have this one night to ourselves. So it was just me, Edward and Nessie sitting on a bench in Disneyland, watching the night time fireworks. Well, Nessie was watching them; Edward and I were perfectly content to watch her beautiful face react to the display.

Emmett had planned everything out perfectly. We'd arrived in California just after the sun had set. After leaving our stuff at the hotel, the three of us had decided to do some stuff at the park. We'd gone on rides together; it seemed as though Nessie was quite the roller coaster fanatic. And Edward had forced her on the carousel, saying it was an experience she needed to have. I wasn't able to stop laughing as Edward circled the ride in time with the speed of Nessie's horse so he could snap some pictures.

Nessie had posed with Mickey and Minnie and Goofy. We were saving the princesses for tomorrow night when Alice would be there. Knowing my sister-in-law, she would probably want to pose with them, too.

This was something Nessie would never forget, something I'd never forget.

I was content. It was just a magical, beautiful...perfect moment, sitting there with my husband's arms wrapped around me, with my daughter in my lap.

And I realized, in that second, that life would always be like this. Amazing, special, and perfect. Because I'd always have my husband by my side, and he would always love me. My daughter would live forever, and no harm could touch anyone in my family.

It was everyone's dream, wasn't it? To stay young forever?

Life would never have to end. There would never be a shortage of love.

We had so many things to live for, and our lives, and youth, would last forever. Forever and ever and ever.

Forever young.

_Forever young, I wanna be forever young. _

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever? _

_Forever young, I wanna be forever young. _

_Do you really want to live forever? _

_Forever young. _

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This story is now complete! That's so exciting, my first complete story! I won't be starting any new ones for a while, until I finish Rock This Country, and the new story I recently started with Bellandedward4evr, Daughter of Thunder. If you haven't read Daughter of Thunder, you might want to check it out. Bella's da****d is Chuck Norris! Bad-ass Bella, anyone? Go read it!**

**I am, however, working on a couple of one-shots. They should be up soon, in case you're interested in reading. **

**Okay, so! Review this chapter if you think I deserve it. I've been horrible. When was the last time I updated this story? **

**But, I recommend going to read Daughter of Thunder. I'm really enjoying working on it, and it's the first REAL collaboration I've done. So go check that out. **

**I feel so great now that I have one completed story! Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this. OOOHHH I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight or the song Forever Young by Alphaville. YES, Alphaville, NOT Ja****y-Z.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, by the way. They really mean a lot to me. **

**Okay, readers! Until next time! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
